


sense

by novembermond



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel closed his eyes, wondering when the evil men and women would finally stop. How long would it take to finish revenge? Why were there always new killers as soon as they did away with the previous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	sense

Yet another group of crazy cultists. Ciel was growing sick of it. And why did it always seem such a bright idea to everyone to throw Ciel at them as bait? Where was the sense in that, Ciel thought as he was dumped into a bathtub full of ice cubes.

"Sebastian." It took the butler a while to get to Ciel, for he had to fight through a whole flock of crazy evil men. With his hands and feet tied together, Ciel had to work to keep his head over the ice water. He was past shivering now, turning tired. It was okay to give in now, Sebastian was here. Soon Sebastian would lift him out of the tub, wrap him in blankets and take him home. Ah, there now. Gentle gloved hands took Ciel's small body, holding him against a warm chest. Cold as Ciel was, it felt hot like the fires of hell.

"Sebastian." It took no time at all to get to the mansion. This time Ciel was put into his own tub, comforting lukewarm water sloshing over him. Sebastian's hands were washing him. Ciel sighed. Safety. Sebastian helped him out of the tub – the nice, warm one – and covered him in a big fluffy towel. Then Ciel was patted down from head to toe until he was dry. Sebastian then got Ciel's nightgown from the dresser, the white one with the overlong sleeves, and put it on Ciel. One button after the other was closed, then Sebastian made a pretty thin bow out of the strings dangling from the gown. He put the white medical eye patch over Ciel's eye.

"There you are, all finished for bed." Sebastian said and smiled. He led Ciel to his soft bed, tucked him in, and blew the candles out. "Good night, young master." Ciel closed his eyes, wondering when the evil men and women would finally stop. How long would it take to finish revenge? Why were there always new killers as soon as they did away with the previous? Ciel was tired and he wanted to fall asleep in Sebastian's arms, not the bed.

"Sebastian…"

"The treatments are not successful."

"It's such a pity. He's the Earl of Phantomhive. His parents died in the fire that hurt his eye and he's the only heir. There's a fiancé waiting for him outside, but he just won't react to anything."

"That's not true. He's reacting to the nurse, even if it's just one word. It means there is something left inside of him and we just can't get to it."

"Right, he does react to Sebastian. How do you do it?"

The nurse Sebastian looked up. "I talk to him", he said quietly. He felt nothing but disdain for the doctors who poked and prodded the broken kid like an interesting insect. They were never going to get anywhere with their 'treatments', all they managed was to make it worse and Ciel's delusions more violent. Where was the sense in that?

"I have heard of this new experimental treatment", one doctor said, effectively dismissing Sebastian, "It is supposed to reset the brain. It is surely better than to have him locked inside his head for eternity."

"What's this treatment called?" the other doctor asked.

"Electroconvulsive Therapy."

Meanwhile Ciel sat in his white padded cell, snuggled into his straightjacket and staring into nowhere from his one eye.


End file.
